Unholy
by drade666
Summary: Dean and Cas find themselves camped out in an abandoned church but what will happen after they get inside?


_**Unholy**_

Dean and Cas found themselves in the middle of an abandoned town with nothing really left except an old church. Dean pointed at it indicating that was where he was going to head so Cas could follow before the rain started. Cas followed Dean into the old church closing the doors behind them just as the storm clouds opened up on them. Dean looked around the chapel looking for any good candles he might be able to light for some warmth. Dean managed to find a few unused candles in the back of the alter. Dean placed them around then lit them before lying down on one of the pews for a nap before moving on when the rain stops.

"Dean?" Cas' voice was low and husky

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean asked opening one eye to look over at Cas who was sitting by his feet.

"I...um..." Cas trailed off Dean suddenly noticing the flush on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked sitting up

"Yeah...I'm fine...Dean..." Cas said stammering a little.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked concern rising in his voice.

"Yes...Dean go to sleep" Cas insisted but his voice was dropping octaves by the second.

"Cas?" Dean asked in a little lower tone with a smirk on his face. Cas looked away awkwardly as he shifted in his seat.

"Are you...hard?" Dean asked in to his ear hot breath ghosting over the shell.

"Dean! This is hardly the place to be asking that!" Cas barked even though it was true.

"Oh please, this place has been abandoned for years," Dean stated as he moved in closer to Cas his hand rubbing over the angel's thigh. Cas was flushing ten shades of red, his heart was pounding in his ears and Dean could feel his breathing getting more ragged. Dean ran his hand between Cas' legs brushing his fingers just barely against the hard bulge in his pants. Cas groaned as Dean nipped at his jaw line, down his neck to his collarbone before forcing a gasp from Cas when he suddenly cupped the angel through his pants.

"Dean! Not here!" Cas managed to breath out as Dean pushed him back against the pew still nipping at his flesh having pushed the shirt and trench out of the way now and rubbing his hand along Cas' hard length.

"Relax, Cas...like I said no ones been here in years" Dean said again as he moved in front of Cas who had his head tipped back, biting his lower lip as he tried to ignore what Dean was doing.

"It doesn't matter Dean...its...still...sacred...ah!" Cas jolted as Dean opened his pants and pulled his hard cock into the cool night air.

"Then I guess that makes you...a sinner...after all your the one who got hard in this sacred place first" Dean teased while Cas simply looked away. Dean let out a soft moan at the site of Cas sitting on the pew with his face flushed, biting his bottom lip and his hard cock just hanging out of his pants.

"Guess I'll have to punish you" Dean smirked as he grabbed Cas' cock at the base giving it a firm stroke upwards before taking the head into his mouth. Cas moaned loudly as Dean swirled his tongue around the crown before sinking down on it taking Cas as deep into his throat as he could. Cas slid down slightly so he could thrust his hips easier but Dean held him still so he couldn't, earning a small whimper from his angel as a result. Cas' hips jerked trying to seek the warm, moist, friction of Dean's mouth but he wouldn't hear of it as he licked up the shaft of Cas' dick Dean searched his pockets for the packet of lube he kept in there. Dean pulled it out using his foot for leverage he opened the packet all without Cas noticing then coated his fingers in it.

Cas' eye flew open as his head fell back with a loud gasp when two of Dean's slick fingers breached him. Instinctively Cas lifted his legs bracing them on the back of the pew in front of them so Dean could have better access. Dean felt Cas' cock jolt inside his mouth as he started to work him open slowly thrusting his fingers into Cas then pulling them back out. Cas groaned as Dean curled his fingers inside him while still sucking on the head of his cock making him just wreath beneath him. Dean loved seeing Cas like this, spread out beneath him, wrecked, begging for more despite his earlier protests. Dean pressed deep in to Cas finding that one spot that made him buck harder then anything made him moan and beg.

"Dean...this...this...is...blasphemous..." Cas panted out

Dean added a third finger making Cas press back on his fingers. Dean popped the button on his jeans then undid the zipper so he could pull his own aching cock out of its confines. Dean growled around Cas' cock before pulling off with a pornographic popping sound before grabbing Cas' thighs to align himself in between Cas' legs. Dean lined his cock up with Cas' entrance then slid inside him till he was balls deep in Cas taking only a minute to adjust. Dean rolled his hips forcing a loud moan from Cas as he rolled his hips a second time before setting a punishing rhythm burying himself deeply inside Cas with each thrust.

"Fuck...Dean...oh...fuck me!" Cas shouted

"Now who's being blasphemous?" Dean asked with a wicked smile on his face as he thrust in to Cas.

"Oh...Dean...oh...please..." Cas panted his voice wrecked as Dean continued his assault on Cas.

"Fuck...Cas! Your so tight" Dean heaved as his breath hitched in his chest.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, DEAN!" Cas shouted as he felt himself getting close.

"I got you Cas, I...got...you!" Dean assured him as he reached between Cas' legs grabbing his aching cock stroking it in time with his thrusts. Just as Cas' orgasm hit Dean captured his mouth swallowing the shout he gave as he spilled all over Dean's hand his muscles tensing around Dean's cock inside him. Dean groaned into Cas' mouth as he also came shooting into Cas riding out his orgasm as he stroked Cas through his.

Afterwards Cas cleaned them up as Dean fell asleep on Cas' lap while the angel ran his fingers through his hair. Cas shrugged off his trench coat throwing it over Dean to keep him warm while he slept in peace.


End file.
